Merge (Marvel concept-fusion)
A Merge is a fusion of two or more people from the Marvel Multiverse on a conceptual-level, combining a person's identity as a base with personality, weapon, power, and/or origin traits from other beings. =Merges by classification= Gaea's Merge Gaea in the Marvel Multiverse is the Elder Goddess of the planet Terra and is one of the oldest beings in the entire universe. Gaea is the mother and/or ancestor of a vast majority of the deities of the planet Terra and fulfills the roles of the earth-mothers all of these pantheons under a variety of different names. Merges from the Ultimate Marvel Universe| Merges from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Merges from What If? universes Merges from Merge-Universes Earth-615 Ben-A-Verse Notable merges from this universe *'A-Ben-Gers Avengers' *'Uncle Ben people' Earth-40616 of Champions merge-universe A group of prospective Champions were summoned to participate in the Contest of Champions A group of superbeings were summoned from a strange alternate-universe to be participants, only to be rejected and placed into storage alongside other heroes and villains who were not chosen to be combatants. They came from a universe where familiar heroes and villains wield the abilities of other supers; unlike other merges, they only share the powers possessed by these people and are not a blend of their constituent parts. They were unleashed by MODOK to battle the Summoner and his allies, to keep them from interfering with his plans Notable merges from this universe Earth-121065 Gwen-A-Verse An alternate-universe, and a few related parallel-worlds, where Gwen Stacy takes the place of all people: man or woman, child or elder, human or alien. The near-entirety of these Gwen people take after the more usual versions of Gwen Stacy (Gwendolyne Stacy of Earth-616 and similar universe), though a notable exception to this general rule is Gwen the Duck who is more similar to Spider-Gwen (Gwendolyn Stacy of Earth-65). Notable merges from this universe *'A-Gwen-Gers Avengers' *'X-Gwen X-Men' *'Gwenhumans Inhumans' *'Squadron Gwenister Sinister' *'Other Gwen heroes and villains' Earth-422009 Trio merge-universe Earth-20051, the Marvel Adventures Universe, was rearranged and manipulated by a mysterious woman only known as the Keeper using her cosmic-puzzle. She rearranged the histories and personalities of the Fantastic Four and many heroes and villains associated with them, creating a familiar world with a history much like that of other similar universes, but with roles and personalities shuffled around in a new and unique structure. Notable merges from this universe *'Terrific Trio Four minus Thing, traits swapped-up' *'Hulk (Ben Grimm) Banner/Ben Grimm' *'X-Men X-Men/Avengers/various' **'Professor Doom Doom/Professor X' **'Cyclops Cyclops/Iron-Man' **'ShadowCat ShadowCat/Wolverine' **'Marvel-Girl Grey/Rick Jones' **'Phoenix Grey' *'Black-Spider (Natalia Romanova) Black-Widow/Spider-Man' *'General Peter Parker Ross/Spider-Man' *'Sorcerer-Supreme (Norrin Radd) Strange' *'The Keeper's villains villains' Merges from other universes in the Marvel Multiverse Earth-15107 Marvel Ultraverse After the battle between the Silver-Surfer and the vampiric Rune, the Infinity-Gems of Earth-616 were blasted across the dimensional-veil into Earth-93060 (Ultraverse). Nemesis, embodiment of the Infinity-Gems, was reborn with when the Ego-Gem was reunited with the other Infinity-Gems after a series of events involving Loki, the Avengers, and the UltraForce. Nemesis created a blank-slate reality and shaped it in the image of a combination of Earth-616 and Earth-93060, a number of the resulting beings had traits of people from both of the universes. Notable merges from this universe *'Hulk Ghoul/Hulk' *'Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) Campbell/Iron-Man' *'Black-Widow (Janet VanDyne) Wasp/Black-Widow' *'Black-Knight (Alexander "Alec" Swan) Swan/Black-Knight' =Merges by origin= Merge-Universe Earth-615 Ben-A-Verse *Latverion domain-name: Domain #615 *Appearance: Secret-Wars Too Earth-40616 of Champions merge-universe *Appearance: Marvel: Contest of Champions **Event: M.O.D.O.K., Mo' Problems Earth-121065 Gwen-A-Verse *Appearance: Gwen Stacy comic-variants Earth-422009 Trio merge-universe *Appearance: Marvel Adventures: Fantastic Four #47 Warp-World Earth-410721 Warp-World *Appearance: Infinity-Wars event *Notable merges: Ultimate Universe Earth-1610 Marvel Universe *Notable Merges What If? Earth-23881 married She-Hulk: I Love She-Hulk *Appearance: What If? Vol. 1 #34 *Notable Merges **Hulky (Bruce Banner, Sr.) **She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) **Little Hulky (Bruce Banner, Jr.) Earth-28909 If Ben Parker was Galactus's Uncle? *Appearance: What If? Vol. 2 #3 *Notable Merges **Galactus (Galan Parker) **Silver-Surfer (Ben Parker) Earth-82528 married She-Hulk: She-Hulkie *Appearance: What If? Vol. 1 #34 *Notable Merges **Hulkwood (Bruce Banner) **She-Hulkie (Jennifer Walters) Earth-89122 If Aunt May had Claws? *Appearance: What If? Vol. 2 #7 *Notable Merges: Aunt Claws (May Parker) Other Earth-12041 Marvel Animated Universe *Notable Merges **Scarlet-Spider (Ben Reilly) **Project Kaine Earth-15107 Marvel Ultraverse *Appearance: UltraForce/Avengers *Notable Merges **Hulk **Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) **Black-Widow (Janet VanDyne) **Black-Knight (Alexander "Alec" Swan) Earth-30594 to She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder *Appearance: Sensational She-Hulk #50 *Notable Merges: She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder (Jennifer Odinsdottir) Earth-30954 to She-Popeye *Appearance: Sensational She-Hulk #50 *Notable Merges **She-Popeye (Jennifer) **Galactapus (Galan Wimpy) Earth-34095 to She-Hulk of Vengeance *Appearance: Sensational She-Hulk #50 *Notable Merges: She-Hulk of Vengeance (Jennifer Walters) =Earth-615 merge-beings= A-Ben-Gers Uncle Ben people =Earth-40616 merge-beings= =Earth-422009 merge-beings= =Merges by origin= *'Asgardian Merges' *'Olympian Merges' *'Ultimate Merges' **''Earth-1610: Ultimate Marvel Universe'' **''Earth-2017: Home of Ultimate Cable (James Howlett)'' **''Earth-13074: Home of Ultimate Kang (Susan Storm)'' **''Earth-81122: Ultimate FF head an anti-mutant regime'' **''Earth-114450: Home of Ultimate Kangaroo the Conqueror'' *'Merge-Universe Merges' **''Earth-615: Uncle Ben-A-Verse'' **''Earth-40616: Contest of Champions merge-universe'' **''Earth-121065: Gwen-A-Verse'' **''Earth-422009: Terrific Trio merge-universe'' *'Warp-World Merges' **''Earth-410721: Warp-World'' *'What If? Merges' **''Earth-23881: Hulk married She-Hulk: I Love She-Hulk'' **''Earth-28909: What If Ben Parker was Galactus's Uncle?'' **''Earth-82528: Hulk married She-Hulk: She-Hulkie'' **''Earth-89122: What If Aunt May had Claws?'' *'Merge-Items' =Multiversial counterparts= Synthite (Multiversial) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings from various universes across the Omniverse. Amalgams (Marvel/DC) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings from both the Marvel and DC Multiverses, at least one from the Marvel Multiverse and at least one from the DC Multiverse. Mash-Ups (DC) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the DC Multiverse. Alloys (Transformers) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the Transformers Multiverse. Syncretics (Mythos) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the Legendary Multiverse. Category:Merges (Marvel concept-fusions) M2